Pacto de Sangre
by vic the hedgehog
Summary: Kotonoha estaba viva, y el lo sabía, no podía negarlo, antes estaba al borde de la muerte y ahora vivía más que nunca. Makoto sabia que era real, pero no sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar. y que el poder de la diosa le reclamaba profundamente.
1. El ritual

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction, soy Vic The Hedgehog, y hoy les traigo este pequeño fic de School Days, ya que no encontraba inspiración para continuar con el anterior "Dino Days". Advierto que la idea está inspirada en la novela "Cementerio de Animales" de Stephen King, la cual la recomiendo mucho. Bien sin más que decir, comencemos.**

**Nota: los personajes aquí aparecidos son propiedad de Overflow, quien creó la novela visual School Days, y a los productores del anime cuyo nombre no recuerdo; como ya dije esta historia está inspirada en Cementerio de Animales, propiedad de Stephen King.**

**Pacto de Sangre**

**Parte 1.- El ritual **

Los dos estaban acostados en la cama, desnudos y exhaustos después de haber realizado el acto sexual. Kotonoha estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Makoto, y el acariciaba juguetonamente con su pelo; ellos estaban en el departamento de él, habían ido ahí después de clases.

Eso fue-empezó a decir la chica, con un poco de timidez en su voz, algo natural de ella-increíble.

Makoto sonrió.

-La verdad estaba un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que lo hacía con una chica.

Kotonoha recostó aun más su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

-igual yo, pero debo decir que valió la pena.

Un celular sonó, y Kotonoha se levanto para tomar su teléfono.

-eh, si, mamá, estoy en casa de Makoto, eh, estudiando con él.

-dile que estábamos estudiando "biología"-susurro el burlonamente, la chica no pudo contener la risa.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-pregunto su madre a través del teléfono.

-Makoto me conto un chiste muy gracioso

-bueno, cuando regreses me lo cuentas.

-ok, adiós, mamá.

Colgó.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo ella mientras se levantaba y juntaba su ropa tirada por la habitación.

-¿lo haremos de nuevo algún día?

-tal vez, ¿qué te parece en mi casa, cuando no estén mis padres ni mi hermana?-sonrió.

-me parece bien, ¿cuándo será eso?

La chica no contesto, ya había terminado de vestirse, tomo su bolso, camino hasta su novio y deposito un tierno beso en su boca.

-yo te aviso.

Ella salió de la habitación, para luego salir del departamento.

Makoto se quedo acostado en su cama, pensativo, mientras saboreaba lentamente aquel beso. Poco él sabía que los días realmente buenos de su vida, y de la vida de Kotonoha, estaban cerca de acabar.

0-0-0-0-0

Eh, Otome, ¿has oído los rumores?-pregunto Minami a su amiga.

-no, ¿cuáles?-respondió Otome.

-dicen que Kotonoha, tiene un novio, y que ese supuesto novio es Makoto Itou, el chico que te gusta, ¿no es así?

Ella se sonrojo por la pregunta, pero luego adopto una mirada seria.

-no creo que Kotonoha este saliendo con Makoto, seguramente debe estar molestándolo, deberíamos darle una lección.

Las otras dos chicas, Natsumi y Kumi, que habían estado escuchando la conversación, se unieron.

-¿Cuándo deberíamos hacerlo, ahora, en el almuerzo, o después de clases?-pregunto Kumi

-yo creo que mañana después de clases-contesto Otome mientras echaba una pequeña mirada a Kotonoha, que estaba en su asiento, ella estaba tomando apuntes de la clase, aunque su mirada parecía distraída, como pensando en otra cosa.

"Como odio a esa chica" pensó Otome.

0-0-0-0-0

Minami tomo el pequeño cuchillo de la bodega de la escuela, dentro nadie las verían, y hay, aunque no fuera parte del plan, ella la apuñalaría hasta matarla, para librarse de una vez por todas de ella, seguro que Otome la felicitaría.

Se alegro y oculto el pequeño cuchillo en la manga del uniforme para mantenerlo oculto y sacarla en el momento indicado.

0-0-0-0-0

¿Te parece ir mañana a Akihabara después de clases?-preguntó Makoto vía celular.

-seguro, ¿te espero mañana fuera del salón de la clase cuatro?-contesto Kotonoha.

-claro, paso a recogerte y juntos vamos allá.

-suena divertido.

-bien tengo que colgar, mañana entonces.

-si, estaré esperándote.

Colgaron.

0-0-0-0-0

-Eh, Katsura, ¿puedes acompañarnos a traer algo de la bodega?-preguntó Otome a la chica justo cuando las clases acabaron.

-¿yo?, bueno, no puedo, estoy esperando a alguien-respondió ella nerviosamente.

-vamos, ayúdanos, o quieres dejarnos a nosotras solas con el trabajo, además ese alguien puede esperar.

Kotonoha miro el pasillo desconfiada, no se sentía tranquila cuando estaba cerca de Otome y sus amigas, además, esa invitación tan repentina a que las ayudara en la bodega era sospechosa, y podría ser una trampa.

-¿bienes o no?-pregunto Natsumi.

-eh, pues yo…

Estaba a punto de responder cuando Makoto llego.

-¿lista?-pregunto él y luego se fijo en las otras chicas-ah, hola Otome

Hola, Makoto-dijo ella nerviosamente, eso no lo tenían previsto-eh, le estaba diciendo a Katsura que nos acompañara a traer algunas cosas de la bodega.

-pero nosotros teníamos planes de salir-respondió el.

¿Entonces son ciertos los rumores de que ustedes salen?-pregunto Kumi.

Si, así es, Kotonoha es mi novia-contesto el sonriendo tímidamente y tomando de la mano a la chica, esto fue como un duro golpe para Otome-bien, ¿nos vamos Kotonoha?

-momento-dijo Minami- Kotonoha debe ayudarnos primero, seguro que puedes esperar

-¿Pero no pueden pedirle a otra persona que los ayude?

-No

-Minami, déjalos, buscaremos ah alguien más-dijo Otome suspirando, como si la revelación de que los rumores eran ciertos sobre la relación entre Makoto y Kotonoha hubiera hecho que perdiera toda motivación de molestar a la chica ese día.

-¡No, no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad!

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, toda la clase, y otros alumnos de otros salones, la miraban, fue entonces cuando Makoto se percibió de que algo raro sobresalía de la manga de su uniforme.

-Minami, ¿Qué es eso que escondes en tu manga?

La chica se paralizo, y en seguida procedió a tratar de ocultar el objeto, pero solo lo hizo más evidente, hasta que por fin algunos lo vieron.

-¡Tiene un cuchillo!

La habían descubierto, era hora de actuar. Con rápidos movimientos, dirigió una apuñalada, directo al abdomen de Kotonoha, dando en el blanco.

Hubo gritos, personas corriendo, los maestros se dirigían rápido al lugar, Natsumi y Kumi habían huido despavoridas, Otome estaba horrorizada, definitivamente esto no lo había planeado. Minami apuñalo otras dos veces a la chica en el mismo lugar, hasta que al final fue detenida por un golpe de Makoto, que la hizo caer al suelo.

Aun tenía el cuchillo en su mano, que por la caída, hizo que se clavara a si misma el cuchillo en la garganta.

Kotonoha sangraba, y mucho, Makoto le pedía que se quedara con ella, que no muriera, todo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al final Kotonoha cerró sus ojos…

…pero no murió.

0-0-0-0-0

Habían llevado a la chica lastimada rápidamente al hospital, donde habían logrado salvarle la vida. Pero, según las palabras del médico, había perdido tanta sangre, que ella entro en un estado de coma, del cual no se sabía cuando saldría.

Los días eran largos y pesados, y Kotonoha no daba ni señales de estar cerca de despertar, pasaron dos semanas, luego tres, y la esperanza de cada uno de los familiares se debilitaba, menos la de Makoto. El acudía todos los días con un ramo de flores, los ponía en un florero sobre una mesita al lado de la cama de ella, y se sentaba junto a Kotonoha mientras la tomaba de la mano y le decía te amo, muchas veces sin cansarse, solo se retiraba cuando el horario de visitas acababa.

Después de la cuarta semana, los signos de vida de Kotonoha estaban al límite, y los familiares de ella decidieron desconectarla el próximo domingo, aunque si no lo hacían los signos vitales bajarían y la chica moriría por sí sola.

Esto devasto al pobre muchacho.

El lunes y martes sus dos mejores amigos, Sekai y Taisuke, se dieron cuenta de su profunda depresión.

Fue el miércoles que Taisuke decidió ayudar a su amigo con su problema, pero no de una manera normal.

Eh, Makoto-dijo él durante la hora del almuerzo-crees que hoy después de clases puedas acompañarme a mi casa.

-no creo Taisuke, estoy desanimado para salir a algún lugar.

-vamos, solo será una visita corta.

Makoto suspiro pesadamente.

-Está bien, pero solo iré por un corto periodo de tiempo, eh.

Taisuke sonrió, el muchacho se pregunto que podría ponerlo tan alegre, y sobre todo con todo lo sucedido en la escuela.

Sekai también se pregunto lo mismo, después de todo ella también se encontraba un poco triste por lo de Kotonoha, pues era su amiga, pero creyó que no era necesario meterse en asunto de chicos, sobre todo en un tan raro.

0-0-0-0-0

-Bien, Taisuke, que es lo que quieres que hagamos aquí-preguntó Makoto al llegar a la casa de su amigo.

Ven, quiero enseñarte algo-contesto él mientras entraba a su habitación.

Makoto suspiro y entro, vio a Taisuke abriendo su armario y sacando una extraña caja.

-le había prometido a mi abuelo que nunca le daría esto a nadie, peor que diablos, tú necesitas ayuda con tu problema.

Le paso la caja y Makoto, dudosamente, la abrió, dentro había una extraña estatua de piedra, que representaba a una figura femenina, pero de rasgos muy extraños. La estatua era casi indescriptible, lo único que se podía "describir de ella" es que representaba a una especie de mujer de cuerpo delgado, con cara esquelética. Una especie de serpiente o gusano saliendo de su aparato reproductor, lo demás, manos, piernas, cabello, espalda, etc…eran formas raras que no se sabía que representaban. Al lado de la extraña estatua un libro sin nombre

-Mi abuelo lo encontró en su pueblo natal, cerca había una región montañosa con una cueva a la que nadie se atrevía entrar, el tuvo el valor de hacerlo, dentro encontró las ruinas de una aldea antigua, que seguramente por los indicios de que se habían dedicado a la siembra, la ganaderia y la pesca, este pueblo había sido literalmente tragado por la montaña, y pasaron muchos años antes de que las capas tectónicas abrieran una cueva. La estatua representa a una diosa que esa tribu posiblemente adoraba. El libro es una transcripción a nuestro idioma actual que hizo un amigo de mi abuelo sobre los rituales originales.

-¿y esto de que me va a servir?

-llévatelos, te podrían servir, lee cuidadosamente el libro, solo tienes hasta este domingo.

Makoto, confundido, tomo la caja y se fue, había algo que no encajaba, y sobre todo, parecía que su amigo sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

0-0-0-0-0

Leyó cuidadosamente el libro, al parecer la diosa aquella, la cual el libro mencionaba su nombre como Shazanared, se le había asignado varias tareas, desde proteger los cultivos, los animales, y hasta dar salud y bienestar hacia las personas, pero tenía una forma rara de cobrar, en cada ritual para cualquier cosa, el que lo realizaba debía que hacer un pacto de sangre. Si quería que la cosecha fuera buena, debía cortarse un poco la mano y dejar caer una sola gota de sangre en los sembradíos mientras leía un cántico o rezo.

Si quería buen ganado, debía cortarse e impregnar un poco de su sangre en alguno de los animales mientras, igualmente, leía un cántico o rezo.

Había otros rituales, para la fertilidad, para la salud, para el bienestar económico, etc. Hasta había uno para revivir a los muertos, pero este requería no de una simple cortadura, sino de un sacrificio completo; y entonces se topo uno que lo sorprendió, el ritual consistía en salvar a los heridos o moribundos de una muerte cercana e inminente.

Makoto lo leyó muy atentamente. Y a pesar de que su sentido común le decía que solo eran patrañas, otra parte crecía más y más, extasiada.

"Al diablo" pensó "¿qué pierdo con intentarlo?"

0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente todo fue como siempre: escuela y hospital, llego justo a la hora de visita y se quedo solo en la habitación, al parecer los familiares de la chica solo iban por las mañanas, así que no tendría problemas. Cuando se aseguro de que nadie intervendría en la habitación saco de su mochila el libro y la estatua, así como una navaja. Coloco la estatua en la mesita y abrió el libro en la página del ritual. Procedió a realizar las instrucciones.

1.- cortó una pequeña incisión en la mano de ella-

2.- hizo lo mismo con una de sus manos.

3.- junto las dos manos para que la sangre se mezclara y procedió a leer el canto.

_Oh diosa Shazanared, la única, _

_La del verdadero poder,_

_Tú que puedes sanar a los enfermos,_

_Traer buenos cultivos_

_Cuidar el ganado_

_Protegernos de los demonios_

_Tú que puedes revivir a los muertos_

_Te ofrezco este pacto de sangre para salvar a esta persona moribunda_

_Dale la oportunidad de seguir viviendo_

_A cambio yo le doy parte de mi vida_

_Pero escucha mi plegaria_

_Oh Shazanared compasiva._

Termino el ritual, separo las manos y procedió a limpiarlas, guardo los objetos en su mochila y deposito un suave beso en los labios de ella y se retiro.

-Hoy te vas temprano, ¿eh?-dijo una de las enfermeras al verlo irse. El no contesto.

El rezaba por que el ritual hubiera funcionado, El rezaba por que la diosa lo hubiera oído. Pero una parte de él seguía desconfiando.

0-0-0-0-0

El viernes todo ocurrió con normalidad, fue a la escuela, pero en vez de ir al hospital después de clases fue directamente a su departamento. Ese sábado se hallaba recostado en su cama, no había pensado en Kotonoha o la diosa desde que se había realizado el ritual, la caja con la estatua y el libro estaban ocultos en su armario.

Estaba mirando el techo, si hacer nada más o sin pensar en nada, como si estuviera esperando algo, pero no sabía que, unos cuantos minutos después vino la respuesta. El celular de él empezó a sonar. Lo tomo.

-¿bueno?

-Makoto-kun-era la voz de Kokoro la hermana de Kotonoha, se oía bastante alegre-¿adivina qué?

-¿qué?

-es mi hermana, ella se curó de la nada-esto sorprendió a Makoto a pesar de que él en lo profundo de su ser lo había presentido- los doctores están sorprendidos, ayer ella estaba muy débil y hoy milagrosamente estaba despierta y llena de vida.

-eso es genial.

-sí, verdad, mis padres están muy contentos, por cierto, Kotonoha me ha pedido que te llame, quiere verte.

-oh, sí, iré en seguida.

-te digo algo raro-dijo la niña antes de colgar

-¿Qué?

-parece que mis padres no se han percatado, pero el jueves que fuimos mi hermana tenia una de sus manos normales, ayer note que una de sus manos tenía una especie de cortadura, además el jueves por la tarde el cielo se oscureció y luego volvió a la normalidad así de repente ¿tu lo notaste?

Makoto no supo que responder, tal vez durante el ritual el cielo se hubiera oscurecido, más el no lo noto.

-no-se limito a contestar

-ah bueno, no importa, espero verte en el hospital.

Colgó.

Makoto se levanto y salió del departamento, aunque algunas dudas lo rodeaban, ¿el ritual funciono o solo era casualidad? Se preguntaba por qué la diosa, si era real, había esperado hasta ese día para que el ritual surtiera efecto.

0-0-0-0-0

Llego al hospital donde se alojaba la chica y fue directo a la habitación de ella. Ahí estaba, Kotonoha, viva y despierta, como si jamás hubiera estado herida.

Kotonoha-susurro

-Makoto

El se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, lo cual la chica correspondió a su abrazo.

-estaba preocupado por ti

-lamento haberte causado todo este pesar

-no es tu culpa, Kotonoha

Los familiares de ella veían la escena fuera de la habitación.

-creo que debemos dejarlos solos un momento-dijo la madre.

-me parece bien-contesto el padre.

Pero yo quiero ver-protesto la hermana.

Pero los tras se fueron, dejándolos solos. Kotonoha acerco sus labios a los oídos de él.

Gracias, Makoto-susurro y el la miro-la diosa escucho tus plegarias.

0-0-0-0-0

En el armario de la habitación de Makoto, justo en la caja, descansaba la estatua de la diosa, aunque para Makoto parecía ser el fin de los problemas, para la diosa no era así. Aun faltaban otros tormentos.

**Continuara…**

**Bien amigos, espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte, ojala que si para seguir con la historia, bueno, hasta aquí por el momento, pueden dejar sus comentario reviews y luego continuare.**

**Hasta entonces me despido.**

**Vic The Hedgehog.**


	2. El pacto

**Pacto de Sangre**

**Parte 2.- El Pacto**

_On with the show!_

_On with the show!_

_Show must go on._

_**Show Must Go On**_**- Queen**

**Canción realizada poco antes de la muerte del cantante Freddie Mercury**

Taisuke, esa estatua de esa diosa que me diste, ¿en realidad si salvo la vida de Kotonoha?-pregunto seriamente el muchacho.

-Claro, si no, entonces ¿por qué te la di?

Se hallaban sentados en la sala del departamento de Makoto, Taisuke había llegado a las 5:00 pm ese domingo, y la verdad Makoto se alegraba, pues quería hablar con el seriamente sobre el tema, pues una parte de él seguía incrédula en cuanto al poder de la diosa.

-pero me dijiste que tu abuelo te había dicho que jamás le dieras a nadie la estatua y el libro.

-sí, era como su pequeño secreto, y pocas veces lo compartió, en su pueblo natal con los únicos que compartió la existencia de la estatua fue con mi abuela y con su mejor amigo, quien por cierto hizo la transcripción. Por alguna razón durante la temporada de tormentas, tanto el ganado y las cosechas de mis abuelos y su amigo no se veían afectada, ¿no crees?

Makoto no dijo nada, en cambio miro hacia la entrada de su habitación, estaba pensando en la caja de su armario.

-Mi abuelo siguió haciendo expediciones a las ruinas en la cueva, y siguió recopilando información sobre rituales, hasta los mismos rituales se pueden hacer sin necesidad de rezar a la diosa, pero tienes que entregar más cantidad de "tributo", como mi abuelo solía llamarlo, a lo que se pedía normalmente cuando solicitabas ayuda a la diosa.

Por ejemplo, si querías cosechas fuertes sin pedírselo a la diosa, debías entregar un poco más de sangre de la requerida en las tierras de sembrado. Si querías mejor ganado, sin pedírselo a la diosa, tenías que sacrificar uno de los animales. Pero no creo que requieras esos rituales ahora, ¿verdad?

Makoto negó con la cabeza, no necesitaba más los rituales.

-llego un momento-continuo su amigo-en que la esposa del amigo de mi abuelo enfermo gravemente, los doctores tenían pocas esperanzas de que sobreviviera, pero en secreto mi abuelo y su amigo hicieron el ritual que tú hiciste, y la salvaron, desde ese momento, tanto la caja como la estatua le pertenecieron al amigo de mi abuelo, por que él había entregado parte de su vida por su esposa.

-¿y cómo volvieron a ser propiedad de tu abuelo para que me lo dieras?

-bien, pues digamos que su amigo dejo plasmado en su testamento que fuera devuelto a su dueño original, ósea mi abuelo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿quieres que te devuelva la caja con la estatua y el libro?-preguntó Makoto.

-no, es tuya ahora, aunque no creo que la ocupes-se levanto mientras sonreía y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del departamento, entonces Makoto se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta.

-¿Alguna vez han hecho el ritual de revivir a los muertos?

Taisuke paro de repente, y se giro. La sonrisa se había desvanecido y había sido remplazada por una mirada de espanto, había palidecido literalmente.

-¡NO POR DIOS! ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE! ¡JAMÁS NADIE LO HA INTENTADO!

-solo preguntaba-contesto Makoto sorprendido por la reacción de Taisuke.

-¡ESAS SON COSAS QUE NO SE PREGUNTAN, MAKOTO!-dijo su amigo con un tono de horror en su voz, y luego precipitadamente salió del departamento.

Makoto se quedo sentado, confundido, no sabía muy bien que acababa de ocurrir, al principio, su amigo había estado feliz, y después se había horrorizado de la nada, además, había algo que no encajaba, por el todo de su voz, parecía que Taisuke ocultaba algo.

0-0-0-0-0

Kotonoha no volvió a clases hasta una semana después, los doctores consideraban que a pesar de estar totalmente aliviada, y parecer que jamás había sufrido daño, debía descansar un tiempo. Ella salió del hospital el domingo, pero estuvo en casa hasta el lunes de la semana próxima.

Makoto la visitaba diariamente, era muy bien recibido en la casa de los Katsura, sobre todo por la madre y la hermana de la chica. El padre, se mostraba un tanto indiferente.

Durante los primeros días de su regreso a clase, Kotonoha fue el centro de atención. Casi todos en la escuela querían preguntarle cómo se sentía estar en coma, si en realidad escuchaba todo lo que ocurría alrededor, cosas por el estilo. Hubo quien le pregunto si había visto la pequeña línea que separaba la vida y la muerte, y si había vida después de la muerte.

Ella solo se limitaba a responder: "yo solo me alegro de seguir viva"

Pasaron los días y las semanas, y todo siguió normal, Makoto y Kotonoha mejoraron su relación más de lo que se podría esperar de un noviazgo juvenil. Otome y sus dos restantes amigas dejaron de molestar a la chica, pues habían quedado tan impresionadas por el suceso pasado que ya no se atrevían ni siquiera a hablar a sus espaldas.

Llego el mes de Noviembre y la felicidad terminó.

Kotonoha moriría atropellada durante las primeras semanas del Mes.

0-0-0-0-0

Ocurrió durante una cita que habían tenido ella y su novio, Makoto había decidido entrar en una florería para comprarle un ramo de flores bastante caro, pero que merecían la pena para una chica tan hermosa. Kotonoha se quedo esperando afuera.

Un hombre, que iba conduciendo desde la taberna, donde bebía cada tarde después de trabajar, se dirigía a su casa, cuando sin más, sintió la necesidad de acelerar. En la estéreo del automóvil sonaba la canción "_Show Must Go On" _de la banda británica Queen, una canción que había sido escrita poco antes de la muerte del cantante, una canción acerca de la muerte.

En cierto momento del trayecto, se salto una luz roja, se dio cuenta a tiempo que casi chocaba con otro auto donde viajaban una mujer y su hija de cinco años, logro girar a tiempo, pero al cambiar de trayectoria el impacto lo dio justamente donde la chica estaba parada, en la acera, y ella no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el automóvil. El impacto la empujo hasta una pared donde se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza, un golpe tan fuerte que la mato.

Justo en el momento en que Makoto salía de la florería con el ramo en manos.

0-0-0-0-0

Ese domingo era el entierro de la chica. Durante la semana después del accidente, Makoto se mostro más deprimido y distanciado de los demás que cuando la chica estaba hospitalizada.

No quería hablar con nadie, Sekai trato de consolarlo, pero Makoto solo silenciosamente se alejo. Otome también lo intento, pero recibió un rechazo aun más agresivo. Makoto empezó a pensar constantemente en el suicidio, pero rechazaba esas ideas. En ningún momento pensó en la diosa, y si esta tenía una especie de relación con la muerte de su novia.

Aun guardaba las flores que había comprado el día del accidente en un florero. Ese domingo las tomo, durante el funeral cuando abrieran el féretro las dejaría en las manos de Kotonoha, así por lo menos podría tenerlas en el más allá, si eso existía. Salió del departamento en dirección al cementerio.

0-0-0-0-0

Sin embargo, la parte del último velatorio no termino muy bien, Makoto no fue muy bien recibido por el padre de Kotonoha. La madre y la hermana le recibieron bien, aunque con un mar de lágrimas en cada una, pero el padre reacciono agresivamente, pues el echaba toda la culpa sobre el muchacho, pues como ya he dicho estaban en una cita cuando ocurrió el accidente.

Hubo un conflicto, primero el padre de Kotonoha empujo ah Makoto diciéndole que se largara, pero él no lo hizo, a lo que el padre contesto con un golpe en la mejilla del chico. El siguió ignorando al hombre, y siguió avanzando, aunque un poco tambaleante hacia el féretro, que estaba abierto para que las personas vieran por última vez a Kotonoha; con el ramo de flores en la mano, aunque este estaba un poco maltratado.

Cuando estaba cerca, fue cuando el padre se porto de la manera más violenta con él, a pesar de que su esposa insistía que se detuviera, que ya había sido suficiente, pero él hizo oídos sordos a lo que decía su esposa, y con su mayor fuerza dio un empujón al muchacho, quien intento mantenerse en pie, pero termino cayendo…sobre el ataúd de su novia. Por el impacto, el féretro se soltó de su soporte y, durante la caída, se abrió, dejando salir, a la vista de todo el mundo, el cadáver de la chica, y su mano, su delicada, suave y fría mano, choco durante la caída con la mano de Makoto.

El no dijo nada, no se sobresalto por el estruendo del féretro al caer, no volteo a mirar al cadáver. Solo se hecho a llorar.

0-0-0-0-0

El resto del entierro ocurrió sin ningún otro conflicto, aunque reinaba la tensión y un silencio incomodo. Volvieron a colocar el féretro en el soporte, volvieron a colocar el cadáver en su lugar, y Makoto dejo las flores que había traído, aunque ya muy maltratadas, en las manos de ella, dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la muerta y se retiro, pues el consideraba que ya había hecho bastante daño por ese día.

En la salida, la madre de Kotonoha se le acerco para disculparse por la actitud de su esposo, y trataba de convencerlo de que se quedara otro poco más.

No, es necesario que se disculpe, señora-respondió, sin mirarla-en cierta forma su marido tiene razón, soy culpable de la muerte de ella, no la cuide cuando debí hacerlo.

-Makoto, tú no tienes la culpa, no sabías que esto iba a ocurrir, las cosas solo pasaron y ya, no tienes que sentirte culpable.

El no respondió, solo empezó a caminar.

-solo quiero que sepas, que fuiste muy importante para ella.

La mujer entro de nuevo a la capilla, y el muchacho silenciosamente, se alejo del cementerio, durante el transcurso del camino se puso a tararear una canción, pero no era una simple canción, sin que él fuera consciente, estaba tarareando el pequeño cantico con que se empezaba cada ritual.

0-0-0-0-0

Cuando llego a su departamento, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Taisuke lo había estado esperando.

-tenemos que hablar-dijo el al verlo llegar, había seriedad en su voz, a pesar de que sonaba como si hubiera estado bebiendo, de hecho Makoto vio que en una de sus manos una botella de alcohol, había mucha seriedad, y un poco de miedo.

-ahora no estoy de humor, Taisuke, además, si lo que quieres es una conversación seria, dudo que se dé si has estado bebiendo, y a propósito, ¿desde cuándo bebes?

-no bebo, pero necesitaba algo que me motivara para poder contarte lo que necesitas saber.

-¿y qué es eso, si se puede saber?

Taisuke señalo la puerta del departamento.

-Adentro. Tendremos más privacidad.

0-0-0-0-0

-Fue mi error entregarte la estatua y el libro, no debí hacerlo, mi abuelo me lo advirtió antes de morir, eh hice caso omiso a esas advertencias y ahora tu terminaste pagándolo caro, cuando no lo merecías, todo es culpa mía.

-piensas que la muerte de Kotonoha fue por causa de la diosa

-no pienso, lo creo, lo sé, mi abuelo lo sabia

-¿y por qué lo "saben"?

-recuerdas que me habías preguntado si alguien alguna vez había hecho el ritual de resucitar un muerto y yo te conteste que no-Makoto asintió-pues te mentí, se ha hecho antes, y no solo una vez, lo que se intenta una vez, ya se ha intentado varias veces antes, y siempre con el mismo resultado.

La diosa no solo era alabada, sino temida, cuando le pedias un favor y te lo cumplía, siempre podrías garantizar que tarde o temprano te lo cobraba, el pacto de sangre, que se hace en cada ritual, menos en el de revivir muertos ya que ahí es un sacrificio, es un compromiso hacia la diosa de que puede tomar lo que quiera de ti. Por ejemplo, si tuviste una buena cosecha en la temporada de siembra, es seguro que en la siguiente la diosa te arruine la siguiente, a menos que renueves el pacto.

Pero a veces, no importa si lo renuevas, cuando la diosa quiere algo tuyo, es seguro que lo tendrá.

-¿estás diciendo que la diosa mato a Kotonoha, solo porque le pedí salvarle la vida meses atrás? No le veo ningún sentido.

-si lo tiene, Mi abuelo me contó una leyenda de los muchos escritos que encontró durante sus expediciones. La diosa Shazanared antes vivía entre los hombres, ella tenía la apariencia de una mujer joven, muy hermosa, aunque maligna, ella causaba desastres, concedía favores, pero, a cambio, causaba desgracias como forma de pago. Hay un ritual, justo al final del libro, en el que se podía encarcelar a la diosa, justo en la estatua que te di. Pero el ritual para que funcione perfectamente, la diosa debe estar muy tranquilizada, al grado de estar inconsciente y no usar sus poderes, para que resulte el ritual. Si esta al grado de ser incapaz de resistir sus poderes, será encerrada en la estatua, vulnerable, y podrá ser destruida. Pero si no hayas la forma de hacer que no los use, solo podrás encerrarla, y al mismo tiempo, ella te matara. Y solo esperara, aun con poderes, en la estatua hasta que otro incauto la encuentre y la libere.

Ella creo el ritual de salvar vidas y de revivir a los muertos, justo cuando fue encerrada por primera vez, como una forma segura de volver al mundo de los vivos. Salvabas a una persona de la muerte y después la diosa la mataba o mataba a alguien cercano para hacer que realizaras el rito de resucitación, y ella tomaba el cuerpo del muerto. El mejor amigo de mi abuelo, fue uno de sus títeres, cuando salvo la vida de su mujer con el ritual, ella mato a su primer hijo, tenía dos, y eligió al primogénito. Su padre no pudo resistir la perdida, y eventualmente realizo el sacrificio. Mato en secreto a un niño del pueblo, como lo indica el ritual, y su hijo, o más bien la diosas, volvió al mundo de los vivos, lo siguiente fue catastrófico. Shazanared quemo la casa donde ellos vivían, con la madre y el segundo hijo adentro. El Padre decidió ponerle fin, pero no hallo modo de contenerla, encerró a la diosa en la estatua, y a cambio el murió, mi abuelo no destruyo la estatua pues sabía que ella aun tenia poderes, y podría usarlos contra él. Los mantuvo escondidos, al único que les hablo de su existencia fue a mí, me dijo, antes de morir, que no se los diera a nadie y además ocultara los objetos donde nadie podría encontrarlos jamás. Ahora pienso que cometí un error.

-¿entonces por qué me la diste?

-vanidad, tal vez, quería sentirme orgulloso de haber contribuido a la salvación de Kotonoha, que ignore todo lo malo relacionado con la estatua.

-¿Por qué no te la llevas?

-no puedo, ella no me dejara, ahora la caja y su contenido es tuya y al mismo tiempo, tu eres de ella.

El se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir se volteo hacia Makoto y le dijo:

-por favor, no realices el ritual de resucitación.

Y salió.

0-0-0-0-0

¿Era real todo lo que le había contado? O había sido un pretexto inventado.

Si era real, ¿por qué no se lo había contado antes? ¿Por qué le había dado la estatua, y por qué había esperado hasta ese momento para contarle la verdad?

No lo sabía, tal vez quería evitar el ritual porque a la gente le daría miedo ver a un muerto vivo de nuevo, y se había inventado la historia. Pero a la vez todo parecía real.

El estaba confundido.

Se levanto de su cama y camino hasta el closet, tomo la caja y la abrió. Acaricio suavemente la estatua.

-¿Qué puedo perder con intentarlo?

0-0-0-0-0

Se dirigió esa misma noche al cementerio, conocía una entrada secreta por la parte trasera del panteón, la parte más vieja y oscura. Había una gran abertura en una de las esquinas, pero nadie se había preocupado por vigilar aquella zona. Era tan vieja, que para los ladrones no podría haber nada interesante. Exploro con la mirada la zona oscura, y diviso un viejo mausoleo. Forjo la cerradura, que era vieja y oxidada, y la abrió, viendo el oscuro interior, era perfecto para la realización del ritual, ahí mismo dejo el libro de rituales y la estatua.

Luego fue en busca de la cabaña del cuidador, esa noche no estaba, pues había ido a algún lugar, tal vez una fiesta, tomo una pala y un pico, y fue en busca de la tumba de su amada en plena oscuridad.

Le tomo media hora encontrarla, le tomo hora y media escavar la tumba, sacarla y volver a cubrir el ahora vacio féretro. Dejo las herramientas en perfecto estado, como si nadie las hubiera usado, en su lugar. Llevo el cadáver al mausoleo y la acostó en una especie de mesa de piedra que había justo en el centro. La desvistió, pues el ritual exigía la completa desnudez del cadáver y el sacrificado. Ahí es donde encontró el problema, no tenía a quien sacrificar. Entonces la idea se le vino rápidamente, tomo su celular, y busco un número en particular. Llamo y en unos cuantos minutos la voz, aunque un poco cansada, de Otome contesto. Le pidió que viniera al cementerio, que necesitaba su ayuda, le indico donde estaba la entrada secreta. Y mientras esperaba su llegada, el también se desnudo, y violo varias veces el cadáver de Kotonoha.

0-0-0-0-0

"¿Qué hago en este cementerio a esta hora?" se pregunto Otome mientras cruzaba la entrada secreta, si la encontraban, podrían acusarla de vandalismo, allanamiento o cualquier otro delito, pero se concentro, había venido por que Makoto le había pedido ayuda. Y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo. Era obvio que la reciente muerte de Kotonoha le había afectado psicológicamente, al punto de que en cierta forma entrara al cementerio para estar posiblemente junto a la tumba de ella, o eso pensaba Otome, y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a superar ese trauma.

Todo estaba oscuro, ella no veía a nadie.

-¿Makoto? –pregunto débilmente, nadie contesto.

-¿Makoto? –volvió a preguntar, aunque un poco temerosa.

Otome-dijo Makoto detrás de ella, la chica se volteo sobresaltada, solo para ver al muchacho con una rama vieja de madera, gruesa y fuerte, la dirigía hacia ella para golpearla, dio en el blanco y la chica cayo inconsciente- llegas en buen momento.

Tomo a la chica y la metió en el mausoleo.

0-0-0-0-0

Todo estaba listo para el ritual, la estatua justo al frente de la sacrificada y la muerta, el libro en mano, al igual que un pedazo de piedra afilada a modo de cuchillo. La ropa de Kotonoha en un lado, por si cuando resucitara se vistiera. Otome totalmente desnuda, con manos y pies atados, con una mordaza en la boca para evitar grita, acostada arriba de la muerta, ella jadeaba y trataba de librarse de sus ataduras, pero Makoto había asegurado bien todo. Empezó con el canto hacia la diosa, mientras hacía pequeñas cortaduras a la chica. Cuando estaba por llegar al final, paso la punta afilada por su cuello, la chica empezó a desangrarse mucho, y la sangre corría por el cuerpo de la muerta.

Por favor, Diosa Shazanared, escucha mis suplicas-dijo, cerrando el libro y saliendo del mausoleo. Otome se quedo desangrándose, cada vez más débil, junto a la chica muerta, ambas bañadas en sangre.

0-0-0-0-0

Regreso a su departamento justo a las 6 de la mañana. Ya era lunes y tenía que ir a clases, pero decidió no hacerlo, en vez de eso se recostó y se quedo dormido en su habitación, junto con el libro.

0-0-0-0-0

Taisuke tampoco fue a clases ese día, no podía dormir muy bien, su madre le dijo que tenía temperatura alta y que mejor se quedara en casa. Oyó como su padre, su madre y su hermana, salían, y él se quedaba solo. Y eso le aterraba, no sabía porque, pero le causaba un profundo temor. Algo no iba para nada bien.

0-0-0-0-0

El vigilante llego a eso de las 7 de la mañana al cementerio, después de haber estado bebiendo como si no hubiera un después en un bar, no se percato de que la tierra en la tumba de la chica estaba removida, no se percato de que su pala y su pico tenían un poco de marcas de tierra, que Makoto no pudo percibir en la oscuridad. De lo que si se percato, fue de que del viejo mausoleo, una muchacha con vestido formal salía del interior, se dirigió hacia ella, para preguntarle que había estado haciendo, cuando estaba casi cerca, se percato de que estaba manchada de sangre, y corrió haber si estaba herida, cuando la tuvo en frente, la reconoció, era la chica que había enterrado ese día anterior, donde su padre y su novio habían tenido un conflicto.

Intento retroceder, asustado, pero tropezó, y vio fijamente a la chica. Su mirada era fría, sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, reflejaban maldad pura. Ella solo sonrió, y sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre el hombre, mordiéndole en el cuello, con dientes muy afilados, hasta matarlo. Volvió a sonreír, mostrando sus horribles dientes. Lamiendo la sangre de su boca.

La diosa Shazanared estaba de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos, y esta vez no dejaría que la encerraran de nuevo.

**Continuara.**


	3. Diosa Shazanared

**Pacto de Sangre**

**Parte 3.- Diosa Shazanared**

_-Por amor de Dios, no lo dejes entrar -dijo el hombre, temblando._

_-¿Tienes miedo de tu propio hijo? -gritó-. Suéltame. Ya voy, Herbert; ya voy._

_Hubo dos golpes más. La mujer se libró y huyó del cuarto. El hombre la siguió y la llamó, mientras bajaba la escalera. Oyó el ruido de la tranca de abajo; oyó el cerrojo; y luego, la voz de la mujer, anhelante:_

_-La tranca -dijo-. No puedo alcanzarla._

_Pero el marido, arrodillado, tanteaba el piso, en busca de la pata de mono._

_-Si pudiera encontrarla antes de que ESO entrara..._

**La Pata de Mono. W. **

_Louis levantó la vista, aturdido, con el grito temblándole aún en la garganta, y allí estaba Gage por fin, con la boca ensangrentada y los labios abiertos en una sonrisa diabólica. En una mano sostenía el bisturí de Louis. _

**Cementerio de Animales. Stephen King**

Taisuke se levanto sobresaltado, había tenido una pesadilla, además le había parecido escuchar que alguien forzó la cerradura. Presuroso se levanto y fue en dirección al recibidor de su casa, no había nadie, en la sala tampoco había nadie; busco en la cocina, también vacía, o por lo que vio, alguien había estado en ella y se había ido ahora. Al parecer ese alguien estuvo buscando algo. Pues los cajones estaban abiertos.

Se fijo en uno, donde su madre guardaba los cuchillos, antes había uno, pero ese alguien ya se lo había llevado, el cuchillo era uno de los más grandes y filosos que su madre tenía. Asustado, tomo uno de los cuchillos restantes, deseando que aquella persona solo hubiera tomado el cuchillo y se hubiera ido, pero entonces pensó, si solo quería el cuchillo, ¿por qué entro en su casa? Su corazón latía fuertemente, necesitaba llamar a alguien, necesitaba hablar con Makoto, estar seguro que él no hizo ESO.

Pero su duda queda respondida cuando al entrar en su habitación para tomar su celular, la vio a ella. A la diosa en el cuerpo de la muchacha, manchada de sangre, y con el gran cuchillo en sus manos.

Hola, Taisuke-dijo ella sonriente, y el vio sus horribles colmillos manchados en sangre, su voz era la de una mujer joven, de la edad de Kotonoha, pero un poco más fría-¿cómo ha estado tu abuelo?-rio burlonamente-¿Muerto, verdad?

El muchacho solo endureció su mirada, y sostuvo fuertemente el cuchillo en sus manos. Ella lo miro y se rio aun más.

-crees que puedes matarme, ¿no es así? Taisuke no seas tonto, sabes perfectamente que no puedes asesinarme, además tú no tienes el libro ni la estatua y no te corresponde a ti realizar el ritual.

-Makoto

-sí, exacto, ese muchacho, como le agradezco que me haya devuelto al mundo de los vivos, con este nuevo cuerpo, casi igual al que tenía antes de ser encarcelada en esa maldita estatua. Lo único que tuve que cambiar fue el color de los ojos, todo lo demás es perfecto, es como si esa chica, Kotonoha, hubiera nacido para que me adueñara de este cuerpo.

Taisuke molesto, avanzo con el cuchillo directo a la diosa, pero ella sabia sus movimientos con anticipación. Tomo rápidamente el brazo con el cuchillo, sujetándolo, y con su otra mano clavo el cuchillo grande en el abdomen del muchacho. Este adolorido cayó al suelo, y la diosa se sentó sobre él, acribillándolo con el cuchillo muchas veces, dejando correr la sangre.

0-0-0-0-0

Makoto se levanto una hora después de la muerte de Taisuke y empezó a preparar las cosas, por una parte, si el ritual funcionaba y era la misma Kotonoha, planeaba irse con ella a otro lugar, para comenzar una nueva vida, había preparado maletas y dinero. Por otro, si no funcionaba y ocurría tal como su amigo le había contado, tenia preparados, tres jeringuillas con sedantes, la estatua y el libro de encarcelamiento. Además un pequeño mazo para romper piedra.

Espero pacientemente la llegada de la chica, pero en esos momentos, la diosa tenía otros planes.

0-0-0-0-0

Kokoro bajo a la sala de su casa para ir directamente a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche. Habían tenido un domingo difícil, sus padres habían entrado en conflicto por la forma tan terrible que había terminado el último velatorio de su hermana antes de ser enterrada. Su madre había regañado a su padre por su forma de comportarse con Makoto, y este se había defendido cuanto pudo.

Ahora los dos dormían, gracias a unas pastillas para dormir. Kokoro bebió el vaso de leche, mientras miraba una foto que se habían tomado ella y su hermana en una de sus vacaciones de verano, habían ido a Hawaii y Kotonoha le había enseñado como construir un castillo de arena.

La pequeña comenzó a llorar en silencio, estrechando la foto en una especie de abrazo. No sabía si las cosas malas seguirían, primero la muerte de su hermana, ahora sus padres se peleaban, y si llegaban a separarse. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Entonces la puerta principal se abrió.

-Kokoro, ¿eres tu quien llora?-dijo una voz femenina que la pequeña reconoció fácilmente. Rápida como pudo se fijo en el recibidor, y vio a su hermana. La "chica" no estaba manchada de sangre, llevaba su traje con que había sido enterrada, y sus ojos eran los mismos, Kotonoha estaba ahí, viva de nuevo.

La pequeña alegre, corrió a abrazar a su hermana. Esta también la recibió con un abrazo mientras ambas sonreían. Fue cuando la ilusión de la diosa se quebró a propósito. Kokoro se percato de la sangre de la chica, de su voz parecida a la de su hermana, pero con tono frio y macabro. Y sus ojos, rojos, malignos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto ella asustada.

-La diosa Shazanared -respondió ella mientras sacaba el cuchillo ensangrentado y sujetaba fuertemente a la niña.

0-0-0-0-0

El celular de Makoto sonó a mediodía, el contesto.

-diga

-Hola Makoto

-¿Kotonoha?-su voz era parecida, pero sonaba diferente

-solo quería agradecerte por tu ayuda, gracias a ti vuelvo a estar en el mundo de los vivos, te espero en la casa de Kotonoha, oh debería decir "mi nueva casa-oyó una risa-te espero, y te concederé el deseo de reunirte con tu hermana. Solo no cometas una tontería o será peor para ti.

-Shazanared, que hiciste, ¡DIME QUE HICISTE!

Colgó.

0-0-0-0-0

Llego a la casa de la chica, y la encontró abierta, era raro, pero no había visto a nadie en el camino, ninguna persona, como si todas hubieran desaparecido, pero eso no le importo, lo que le importaba era poner fin a todo eso. Anteriormente, había llamado a Taisuke, pero nadie respondió. Temía lo peor.

"Yo ocasione esto, ahora debo ponerle fin"

En una mochila que llevaba tenía en su interior el libro, la estatua y el pequeño mazo, que había recogido de su lugar en el cementerio, pero también se encontró con el cadáver del cuidador. En su dos bolsillos del pantalón tenia las jeringuillas. Decidido, sin miedo, entro en la casa.

0-0-0-0-0

Habían cortado la electricidad, las ventanas las habían cubierto, todo estaba oscuro. Al entrar Makoto vio lo que la diosa hizo con los familiares de Kotonoha. No solo los había asesinado a sangre fría, sino también se había divertido con sus cuerpos.

El padre, asesinado por varias apuñaladas en el pecho, le había masticado completamente la cara. La madre por una cortadura en el cuello, le habían sacado los ojos y cortado la lengua. Kokoro, muerta por apuñaladas en la espalda, literalmente, se habían comido por completo su vagina, dejando un agujero asqueroso a la vista y varios pedazos de carne en el suelo. Además, le habían quemado los parpados y le habían dibujado con un cuchillo una sonrisa grotesca, al puro estilo de Jeff the Killer, la niña muerta le echaba la culpa al muchacho con su sonrisa, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho-dijo al ver lo que había ocasionado, luego furiosamente grito- ¡Shazanared, muéstrate, quiero verte!

La diosa salió, y él la contemplo, tenía el mismo cuerpo de Kotonoha, no había principales diferencias, exceptuando sus ojos.

-Makoto, Makoto, por fin nos conocemos-dijo ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla, el solo la miro fríamente-se que tienes el libro y la estatua en esa mochila, no tienes que hacer eso, solo terminaras muriendo y a mi encerrada esperando la llegada de alguien más, es inútil, un circulo sin fin que nunca termina, en vez de eso, ayudémonos mutuamente, tú me liberaste, yo puedo hacerte un dios, puedo hacerte inmortal, mi compañero en la eternidad, puedo darte lo que Kotonoha no te dio nunca.

-Me gustaría aceptar tu oferta, pero ya eh causado bastante daño, y debo arreglarlo

Saco la primera jeringuilla, pero como esperaba, la chica detuvo su brazo con una de sus manos y con la otra saco el cuchillo.

-Que tonto.

-eso digo igual para ti.

Y con su mano libre, saco otra jeringuilla, y tan pronto como pudo, la inyecto en el cuello de ella, vaciando todo su contenido, y la diosa sorprendida cayó al suelo, el sedante era de efecto rápido.

-¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO MOVERME? ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO USAR MIS PODERES?-Dijo en la mente del muchacho

"Es tu fin Shazanared"

Saco el libro y la estatua y puso la pagina del ritual de encierro.

Diosa Shazanared

"NO"

Diosa de la crueldad y los demonios

"PARA"

Que solo traes desgracias a los que te adoran

"TE CONCEDERE CUALQUIER COSA, SOLO NO LO HAGAS"

Oh diosa maldita

"MAKOTO, POR FAVOR, NO ME PRIVES DE MI LIBERTAD"

Te condenamos

"PUEDO HACERTE INMORTAL"

Por medio de este ritual

"PUEDO SER TU AMANTE"

A vivir toda la eternidad

"POR FAVOR"

Encerrada en esta estatua

"NONONONONONO"

Sin poder usar tus poderes

"Te lo suplico, DETENTE"

Y a ser vulnerable como una piedra

"POR KOTONOHA, MAKOTO, PIENSA EN ELLA"

"SI, POR KOTONOHA"

Por la eternidad

Hubo un grito, luego el cuerpo se agito, para ser abandonado por una luz roja que se introdujo en la estatua. Makoto había logrado lo que mucho habían intentado por siglos: encerrar completamente a la diosa sin perecer en el intento. Pero debía asegurarse de que la diosa jamás volvería a causar daño de nuevo. Saco el pequeño mazo de la mochila y empezó a golpear la estatua hasta que los pedazos más pequeños quedaran hechos polvo.

Luego, soltó el mazo. Tomo el cadáver de la chica y se recostó en un rincón mientras la abrazaba y susurraba "lo siento" varias veces.

0-0-0-0-0

Encontró dos bidones de gasolina en la cochera de la casa, roció toda la casa y todo en su interior, excepto el cuerpo de la muchacha y el libro, al cual los envolvió en una sabana y los dejo en el jardín. Encendió un fosforo y lo tiro en el interior, para posteriormente recoger la sabana y alejarse mientras la casa se incendiaba. Se dirigió en dirección al cementerio.

Recordaba que se podían hacer rituales sin recurrir a la diosa, aunque estos requerían un pacto más grande o, en el caso de revivir muertos, un sacrificio mayor. Dejo la sabana y su carga en el mausoleo y se sentó a leer la pagina del ritual. Requería tres personas para ser sacrificadas. Podrían ocurrir 3 cosas, la primera era que un espíritu de otra persona aprovechara la oportunidad para adueñarse del cuerpo, la segunda es que un demonio podría entrar en el cadáver, y la tercera pero menos probable era que el ritual fuera efectivo y la persona deseada reviviera. Makoto estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Tomo su celular y marco.

-bueno-contesto Sekai

-hola Sekai

-Makoto ¿estás bien? Hoy no fuiste a la escuela

-sí, lo sé, puedes venir al cementerio, donde está la zona vieja. Necesito tu ayuda

-Bueno, pero no se que sea, espero que no estés profanando tumbas

-no que va, por cierto, ¿puedes traer a Hikari y Nanami?


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Debían ser como las 12 o la 1 de la noche. En el noticiero nocturno habían dado la noticia del incendio en la casa de los padres de la muchacha, del cadáver encontrado de Taisuke y el cuidador, de la desaparición de cuatro muchachas. La policía lo consideraba el ataque de algún asesino serial. Makoto apago la tele, y en vez de dormir, se puso a ver desde la ventana de su apartamento la ciudad.

Se miro en el reflejo poco claro que le mostraba la ventana. Parecía el de una persona que había perdido completamente la razón, y en efecto, así era. Tenía todo preparado, las maletas por si era ella un revolver y un crucifijo por si no era ella.

Movió la silla para dejar de ver la ventana de su habitación y se puso a mirar la pared, sin saber que buscaba encontrar. Su mirada perdida haría temblar a cualquiera. Siguió mirando como si esperara que de la pared ocurriera algo anormal.

Le pareció oír pasos por el pasillo.

Siguió mirando la pared.

Alguien abrió la puerta.

Giro un poco la cabeza, para ver la entrada, cerrada, de su habitación, luego volvió a la pared.

Oyó pasos de nuevo, y luego la entrada de su cuarto abriéndose.

Tomo el revólver y el crucifijo, por si acaso.

Escucho que los pasos se detuvieron detrás de él. Sintió unos brazos rodeándole en una especie de abrazo. Una voz, dulce que el reconocía perfectamente y amaba con locura, le susurraron al oído:

-Makoto, estoy de vuelta amor mío.

**Fin**


End file.
